Love at first Flight?
by x-VelvetRainDrops-x
Summary: Set 6 years after the gang graduate, shojoai, my first Fan Fic, please R


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor any part of Azumanga Daioh: The Animation (あずまんが大王 THE ANIMATION) (C) Kiyohiko Azuma 2002 The Incidents and Actions of the characters in this story are not in anyway apart of the true Azumanga Daioh and only happens in my dreams ;

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first fan fic, please R&R, constructive criticism appreciated, if people like the story i shall continue it, if not, i will scrap it and try again

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Story Thus Far.

It has been 6 years after the gang graduated, Sakaki got her veterinarian job, Chiyo studied abroad for 5 years then moved back to Tokyo to study at Tokyo U, Tomo failed to get into the police force and ended up a School teacher, Yomi managed to get her degree but ended up working at a bookstore, Kagura ended up swimming for the nationals, and Kaorin got a job as an astrologist. And Osaka… Well, heh, she ended up as a middle school narine biology teacher.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Reunion a waits

"Oh yes! I'm doing well, I just finished my second PhD in Technology Studies, I haven't decided what the next course I want to take will be… how is your trip in Hawaii going?" ,Chiyo-Chan asked her mother, with the phone wedged between her shoulder and ear. As she prepared breakfast for Mr. Tadakichi, her Golden Retriever and faithful companion.

"That's great!, Well this weekend I was going to try and get all my old High School friends together again at the Summer House, it's been quite a few years since we've been, and Tomo just told me that summer break will be starting this weekend", she gave a cute laugh and placed the bowl down for Mr. Tadakichi.

"Ok then, enjoy the rest of your trip", she hung the phone back in it's cradle and smiled at Mr. Tadakichi, "I'm going out for a bit, Ok?"

And with that she picked up her bag, sat on the entrance landing and put on her shoes, and finally looked in the mirror on the wall near the entrance, 'I'm really getting too grown up to be wearing pigtails', she thought to herself and took them out, letting her fall down, just past shoulder length,.

"Much better", she smiled and left her mansion of a house.

It was a Friday morning and the sky was bright blue with only a cloud or two, speckled with a cherry blossom here and there, 'I think I'll go visit Tomo first, it's been a long time since I've walked to the High School'. She set off down the street, and took a path to the right the lead through the Park; she often brought Mr. Tadakichi here on his walks and knew it was a short cut to the High School she once attended six years ago.

She sighed as she walked through all the Sakura tree's, watching the cherry blossoms fall around her, remembering the days when she would sit under them with Sakaki-san and Mr. Tadakichi, and the day's that Sakaki-san joined them on their walks, and the time that Sakaki-san played jump rope with her to cheer her up… Chiyo-Chan stoped, why she was thinking about Sakaki-san so fondly all of a sudden? She remembered a dream she had a few nights before, then blushed bright crimson and hurried back on her way to the High School.

She soon arrived at the entrance gates to the high school, followed the path to the main building, entered and took the first flight of stairs to the second floor, and followed the corridor to the back of the second floor to the faculty office, she slid the door open and instantly saw her target, Tomo, asleep under a pile of books with a half eaten fried noodle sub in her hand. Chiyo entered the room and stopped behind Miss Takino.

"Err… Tomo-Chan?" Chiyo's voice quaked, "Tomo-Chan, please wake up, and please clean up your desk… oh! And! You shouldn't be eating laying down you might choke on your food!"

Tomo looked up at Chiyo-Chan, and with a little groan murmured "Today is a summer service day, today is a summer service day".

Chiyo sighed, "Oh Tomo, you haven't changed a bit… anyway, I was here to ask you if you would like to come to my summer home tomorrow, for old times sake?"

With that Tomo leaped up, "WHAT!!! YOU'RE GOING TO YOUR SUMMER HOME, ARE YOU TRYING TO BRAG, THOUGHT YOU'D LIKE TO RUB IT IN DID YOU; WELL I WONT LET YOU! TAKE ME WITH YOU, I DEMAND YOU TO TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

Chiyo recoiled, "well… that… is what I just asked you…" a sweat drop slid down her face. Tomo calmed down, "oh! Well that's fine; see you at your place tomorrow"

Chiyo smiled and headed for the door, she stopped in the door way and turned back to Tomo, "Oh could you please also ask Miss Ayumu and Miss Yomi?

"  
Tomo looked at her stupidly, "Ayumu?" she asked blankly.

Chiyo smile that worried grin and another sweat drop fell, "err… Osaka…?"

Tomo paused for a moment, "Oh! Yeah… sure". Chiyo waved and turned back to the door.

She headed back down the hall and bumped into one of her old teachers, Kurosawa-Sensei, they talk for a while about what's changed in their lives then Chiyo piped up "oh! Nyamo, I almost forgot, would you like to come to my summer home tomorrow, just like we use to? I'd appreciate it if you could invite Yukari-Sensei too and Miss Kagura since you still coach her every now and then-"

Chiyo-Chan stoped "As long as you promise Yukari won't be driving",

Nyamo give a little laugh, "sure thing Chiyo-Chan, see you then" she stood there and watched Chiyo skip back down the stairs, "besides her height she hasn't really changed a bit"

As Chiyo walked back out of the school grounds she noted the people that were still to be invited,

'So that Tomo-Chan, Miss Osaka and Miss Yomi, Nyamo, Yukari and Miss Kagura', she counted on her fingers as she thought, 'so that just leaves, Kaorin and-', she paused, "Miss Sakaki…"

Chiyo-Chan shook her head to clear her thoughts and continued back to the path that lead back through the park, she pulled out her cell phone and began searching for Kaorin's number.

She reached the park and sat down under the big Sakura tree that Sakaki and herself use to sit under, she found Kaorin's number and hit dial, the very sleepy voice of Kaorin answered, "Moshi Moshi"

"Hello Kaorin, it's Chiyo, I just wanted to know if you would like to join us tomorrow at my summer house?"

The sound of Kaorin hyperventilating staggering words between her breaths erupted, "WILL huff huff MISS SAKAKI huff huff BE GOING?????"

Chiyo paused "err… well… I haven't asked her yet so I don't know"  
There was silence.

"I can't" sobbed Kaorin, "I promised Chihiro that I'd take her to go star gazing tomorrow night"

"Oh, what a shame, well that will still be nice, see you."

Chiyo sat there for a moment or two under the peaceful shade of the Sakura tree, the breeze gently blowing the cherry blossoms around her; she closed her eyes for a moment and relaxed.

When she realized she was walking with Sakaki, holding hands.

_Sakaki stoped, and embraced her, "Chiyo-Chan"; Chiyo faced the taller girl, "Sakaki-san"_

"_Chiyo…"  
"Chiyo…"_

"Chiyo-Chan!"

Chiyo slowly opened her eyes and saw none other than Miss Sakaki kneeling in front of her with her hands on her shoulders, "Chiyo, are you awake? You shouldn't sleep out in the open; it's starting to get late and cool, you'll catch a cold if you're not careful",

Chiyo looked up at Sakaki, a slight rose colour rising in her cheeks, "Oh! Miss Sakaki, nice to see you" she smiled at the girl who was still a whole head and shoulders taller than her.

"Shall I walk you home, Chiyo-Chan?", Sakaki looked down at her with those beautiful kind eyes, Chiyo looked up at her and smiled, "would you mind?", Sakaki placed a hand on her head, and smiled too, it was hard not to smile around Chiyo-Chan, even grown up she was still cute, "not at all" she turned around to face the park, there was a bushy brown Iriomote Cat, "Maya, come on, we're going to walk Chiyo-Chan home now" with that the cat jumped into her arms and they made their way to Chiyo's place.

They shortly arrived at Chiyo's mansion of a house, Sakaki stoped in the door way, Chiyo turned to look at her, and asked "won't you come in? I'm sure Mr. Tadakichi would love to see you both again, it's been some time, I'll make some tea", Chiyo smiled at Sakaki, then remembered, "Oh! And there was something I was going to ask you", Sakaki nodded and entered the house, "please, make yourself at home, you may wait in my room, I'll bring the tea up shortly"

Sakaki made her way up to Chiyo-Chan's room and sat down in the familiar space, she placed Maya down who made his way over to Mr. Tadakichi and jumped on his back, Sakaki smiled and looked around the room, there was a bookshelf to one wall, on it were many books, in English and Japanese, there was a Giant's plush doll of Chiyo's favourite base ball team and a couple of photo's one with everyone, and another next to it, with Chiyo, Mr. Tadakichi, Sakaki and Maya sitting under a tree on Chiyo's lawn,

Mr. Tadakichi was lying on his stomach, Maya resting on his head, Sakaki was leaning over Mr. Tadakichi on one arm and Chiyo-Chan had her arms flung around Sakaki's neck, Sakaki's free hand around Chiyo's waist.

Sakaki's heart twanged at this, 'I wonder what Chiyo wanted to ask', no sooner had she thought this when Chiyo entered the room carrying a tray with tea for two. Chiyo sat down next to Sakaki and served the tea, "um, Miss Sakaki, I was just wondering if you wanted to come to my summer home tomorrow with the others, as sort of a for old times sake thing?" Chiyo smiled up at Sakaki, and passed her the sugar cube bowl.

Sakaki's hands covered Chiyo's as she took the bowl from her and they paused and held their gaze at one another for some time, it wasn't until Chiyo broke the awkward silence by coughing, retracting her hands and taking a sip of her tea.

Sakaki looked down at her own tea, her cheeks flushed with crimson red "I… I'd love to", _'What just happened?'_, thought Sakaki to herself.

Chiyo stood up all of a sudden, "oh I bought a really cute book the other day on cats that you might like" She dashed over to the book case and found the book, she hurried back over to show Miss Sakaki, just before she reached her however, Chiyo tripped on a cast aside pillow, she was falling face first into the coffee table, when out of no where Sakaki moved into the path to cushion Chiyo's fall, Chiyo landed on Sakaki who she bailed over.

Sakaki rubbed the back of her head that had hit the coffee table and looked up, Chiyo had landed straddled over her with her face inches from her own, "S-Sa-Sakaki… you saved me" Chiyo then realised the position she had landed in, and went bright crimson in the cheeks too.

Sakaki sat up, Chiyo-Chan still sitting on her, "I'm so sorry", she wailed in her innocent voice, Sakaki placed a hand on Chiyo's head, "It's alright, don't worry"

Chiyo-Chan stood up, and Sakaki followed, "I should probably be going home, I'll see you tomorrow" Chiyo followed Sakaki out to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she said as she waved goodbye, "Miss… Sakaki…."

End Chapter 1


End file.
